


Silence

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Silence she can handle, just as she handles everything else in her life. She knows how to attain it, in all its myriad forms, and how to use it.But it unnerves her.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> Originally written for a headcanon game, over [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/90003754270/black-widow-silence-if-youre-doing-mcu-things).

Despite what people may think Natasha doesn’t like silence.

Oh, she appreciates how important it is to  _be_  silent, how important it is to be able to read the meanings in silences and use them yourself.

But she doesn’t like them.

Silence she can handle, just as she handles everything else in her life. She knows how to attain it, in all its myriad forms, and how to use it.

But it unnerves her, true silence does. She wonders when the gunshot is going to upset the perfect quiet, when the howling wind will bring winter to her doorstep.

She likes noise.

The sound of ragged breathing and gunshots were her first lullabies and she knows them intimately. She knows the sounds of the Starbucks on the corner, all constant chatter and the sounds of the coffee machinery. She knows the sounds of the range, soft  _thunk_ _s_ of arrows hitting the archery butts, and the soft song of Clint’s bowstring. 

She knows the noise of people and life and those sounds soothe her more than silence ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
